scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Bucket
A bucket is a roughly cylindrical container meant to hold water to carry water from one distance to the next. Mr. O'Greazy's fast food restaurant has made a business out of selling food in buckets, and he also puts everything else in buckets, too. History ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season one Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Season two Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one ''Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Season two Insert details here. ( ) ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' Season one Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Season two Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby Doo... Where Are You!'' (Gold Key Comics) Insert details here. (The Galleon Ghost) Insert details here. (The Swamp Witch) Insert details here. (Mark of the Scarab) ''Scooby Doo... Where Are You?'' (Charlton Comics) Insert details here. (The Skeleton Speaks!) Insert details here. (The Wishing Well) ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' Season one Insert details here. ( ) Season two Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo'' (Marvel Comics) Insert details here. (The Ghost of King Neptune) Insert details here. (Ghost of the Old Witch) Insert details here. (Fester and the Jester) ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (second series) Season one Insert details here. (Stow-Aways) Insert details here. (Scooby's Bull Fright) Insert details here. (Scrappy's Birthday) Insert details here. (Scooby's Trip to Ahz) Season two Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo 2000) Season three Insert details here. (Hoedown Showdown) ''Scrappy & Yabba-Doo'' Insert details here. (Low-Down Showdown) ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' Insert details here. (A Night Louse at the White House) Insert details here. (E*I*E*I*O) ''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) ''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' Insert details here. ( ) ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season one ''Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' (DC Comics) Insert details here. (There's a Mummy in My Mineral Water) Appearances * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ** 110. ** 113. ** 205. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 110. ** 117. ** 203. * Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) ** #2(a). The Galleon Ghost ** #5(a). The Swamp Witch ** #24(a). Mark of the Scarab * The New Scooby-Doo Movies ** 101. ** 114. ** 204. * Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Charlton Comics) ** #7(b). The Skeleton Speaks ** #10(b). The Wishing Well * The Scooby-Doo Show ** 103. ** 205. * Scooby-Doo (Marvel Comics) ** #3(a). The Ghost of King Neptune ** #5(a). Ghost of the Old Witch ** #6(a). Fester and the Jester * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) ** 102©. Stow-Aways ** 105(a). Scooby's Bull Fright ** 107©. Scrappy's Birthday ** 111©. Scooby's Trip to Ahz (dream) ** 205(a). Scooby-Doo 2000 ** 303(b). Basketball Bumblers ** 313(a). Hoedown Showdown * Scrappy & Yabba-Doo ** 106. Low-Down Showdown * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries ** 109. A Night Louse at the White House ** 112(b). E*I*E*I*O * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School * DTV2. * DTV6. * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 105. * DTV14. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) ** #62(a). There's a Mummy in My Mineral Water ''Scooby Goes Hollywood'' continuity Insert details here. ( ) ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' continuity with bucket.]] The janitor at Uehara Bathhouse was swinging his bucket and mop around while he danced to the music of his CD Walkman. : , season 2, episode 8. References External links * , the free encyclopedia }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 objects Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2 objects Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 2 objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo objects Category:Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 2 objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 3 objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico objects Category:Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost objects Category:Scooby Goes Hollywood objects Category:Scooby-Doo (Marvel Comics) objects Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Charlton Comics) objects Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 objects Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 objects Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 2 objects Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 objects Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 2 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 objects